


Albus Knew Them Both

by snarry_splitpea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: Two ridiculously short explorations into Albus meeting Credence and Graves on two very different timelines.





	Albus Knew Them Both

Percival Graves

* * *

 

Graves thought his face would catch fire from blushing.  He hadn’t expected the man to reach out with those long, shapely fingers and caress his cheek.  The line of questioning didn’t match up with the gesture, but all Graves did was tilt his head back and allow the man to dip those fingers underneath his collar.

“Professor Dumble…”

Albus let his sparkling eyes meet Graves and sooth the director into silence. “Shhhhhh, boy”

Graves didn’t argue despite how close they were in age.  Albus in his mid forties, Graves hitting forty, soon.  It sounded right that if he had any relationship to this immaculate man, it would be adult and capable leader bestowing unearned affection to a mere boy.  Vaguely, Graves remembered that these kinds of touches had fooled him, before.  That he was weak to them and should have spent the past few months training himself to resist.

Instead, he blushed and swallowed and yearned.

Albus was ginger.  Unusually tall with a long face, narrow nose, and impressively long beard.  Definitely not the style in Britain or the US, but judging by his bright, purple robes with all the red and gold beading around celestial shapes and sigils… Graves figured this imposing redhead didn’t give a shit about trends.

“Is this how he touched you, my boy?” came Albus’s voice in a low whisper.  There was a timber there that made the man sound wise even when he was asking for knowledge instead of sharing it.

Graves moaned as Albus’ thumb slid across his lips and then slid in.  He couldn’t talk around the digit and he wanted the familiar gesture to feel disgusting. Instead, his memories of Grindelwald melted away.  Replaced by Albus’ hopefully not feigned domination.  With no small amount of hope, Graves spread his legs.  What Gellert had done next was.

Albus hiked his robes up ever so slightly to keep them from catching around his knees as he leaned into Graves’ seated body.  Two more fingers slithered their way into Graves’ mouth and Albus sucked in a shocked little breath as the man began to suck at them.  Then, he pressed his knee into the seat of Graves’ chair. Pushed his leg against the auror’s throbbing erection.

Graves groaned against Albus’ fingers.  Garbled out some phrase that Albus tried not to hear as “Fuck me.”  
  
This is what Gellert always did when he was trying to draw certain men into his trap.  No magic.  No spells.  No compulsion whatsoever.  Just touch for the touch-starved.  Sex for the repressed.  Domination of the overpowered and exhausted.  He’d tease them until they were yearning and showed them, for hours and hours, that they could finally let go.  Not be important.  Not be in charge.  That he’d take care of them because he had the strength to.

That they were no longer alone.  
  
Albus withdrew his sodden fingers and stepped away from Graves’ seat.

“It’s a marvel that that still works on you after all you’ve been through, my boy.”

Graves swallowed and shifted in his seat.  Face still cherry red, he refused to say anything back.  Was quickly growing too ashamed to even look at Albus.

“I came here to find out where Gellert might have gone after his escape from MACUSA transport… but speaking with you has been enlightening in its own way.”

* * *

* * *

 

Credence Barebone

* * *

 

“Credence, sir,” the boy answered with his eyes on the floor somewhere across the room.  Even with his shoulders hunched and spine bent, it was easy to see that the boy was only a few inches shorter than Albus.  A tall, thin body topped with a lovely face.  Albus wondered if he too should be averting his eyes.  "Credence Barebone.“

It was, of course, something Albus already knew.  Newt had kept the transfiguration professor posted about Credence’s rescue and training for the few months he’d tried to care for Credence, himself.  Yet, Newt, being more of an animal person than a people person had seen a deterioration of Credence’s mood and not much development of his magic.  It was around the time he’d reported this to Albus that the man asked to have Credence brought to Hogwarts.

Albus hummed, lightly.  It was the woman’s name.  Mary Lou Barebone.  "Is it a name you want to keep?  Barebone?”

“I… was offered Graves.”

Albus’s lips flattened together.  Tension wanting to build in him, but he willed it away. “By… Percival, himself?”

“Likely Gellert,” Newt piped in from the doorway.

“NO,” Credence’s disagreement was firm.  His eyes leaving the floor to meet Newt’s instantly.

Albus gave Newt a discreet wave of his hand.  A little gesture to indicate he should stop.

Gellert had a way of sullying things.  Usually the best things.  Like sweet memories.  Like love.  With Percival Graves missing or, more likely, dead, there was no way of knowing if the intimacy Credence had experienced was in some part Graves’ true affection or entirely Grindelwald’s manipulative fabrication.  It was admirable to see the boy hold onto his hope, though.  Hope that someone had loved him, once.

Dumbledore, though not in the same way, could relate.  Even in his 40s, he held onto the idea that someday he’d be the one to bring Gellert to heel.  That he’d watch his former lover serve time for his crimes and come out rehabilitated.  That they’d love one another, again.  Wouldn’t it be the perfect romance if Albus could hold Gellert's hand and say that it was the only hand he’d ever wanted to hold?

Not that Grindelwald had ever waited for him.

Albus sighed as his eyes fell away from his memories to land, again, on Credence’s striking features.  Grindelwald had touched this boy.  Whispered promises to him as recently as the day he was arrested and revealed to be an imposter.  Credence Barebone knew not only the magical secrets of the obscurus that Albus had sought for years but also the touch of his only lover.  Knew what it was like to lose himself under Gellert’s intense focus and adoration.

Dumbledore let his brow furrow.  Hoping neither Newt nor Credence recognized his aggravation as envy.


End file.
